pisofandomcom-20200214-history
Cabinet of PISO
' Their Majesties' Government', also known as the Cabinet of PISO or informally as "PISO Board", is a body of officials formally charged with the governance of the organization. Board members are elected or appointed, and are empowered by the University to make executive decisions such as room reservations, budget allocation, and expenditure regulation. Only the Cabinet possesses spending ability - neither the peerage as an institution nor the royal family may spend PISO funds without Cabinet and University approval. The Cabinet of PISO comprises one part of Their Majesties' Privy Council, the other part being the Peerage of PISO . Members There are ten elected members of the Cabinet. They are, in the order of seniority: #The Prime Minister, known outside PISO as the "President of PISO" #The Deputy Prime Minister of Heritage, known outside PISO as the "Heritage Vice-President" #The Deputy Prime Minister of the Interior, known outside PISO as the "Interior Vice-President" #The General Secretary of the Government #The Minister of the Exchequer, or the "Treasurer" #The Minister of Public Affairs, or "Recruitment and Publicity Chair" #The Minister of Social Affairs, or "Social Chair" #Two (2) Joint Ministers of Programming or "Event Co-Coordinators" Election Process Cabinet members are appoointed from PISO members alone, and proof of membership is required, whether record of paid dues or honorary exemption on the basis of merit. An election at-large is used to determine the Prime Minister and the two Deputy Prime Ministers. All other cabinet members are appointed by these three ministers an interview process. The election and appointment of the cabinet is always held after the Accession Council and the Coronation, as each cabinet "sits" at the pleasure and service of the sovereigns it serves. Procedure The Cabinet meets on a regular basis to discuss organizational affairs. During times of heavy programming or event planing, the Cabinet may meet more than once a week. Cabinet meetings are always called by a member of the royal family, typically either the Prince or the Princess, on the advice of the Prime Minister. When the sovereign Prince and Princess are incapacitated, a regent or royal consort may summon the Cabinet in their name. The presiding officer of Cabinet meetings is the Prime Minister, who decides when members may speak and directs the agenda for the day in consultation with the appropriate ministers (i.e. the Minister of Social Affairs when the Lechon Fiesta is approaching, or the Minister of the Exchequer when budget anomalies are to be discussed). A member of the royal family must be present in the meeting in order to give legitimacy to its procedures, although they may not vote in any matters and can only speak in an advisory capacity. Titles and Styles Members of the Cabinet have typically been offered peerages due to their heavy involvement in PISO's cultural affairs. However, being a member of the cabinet does give substantive styles and titles. *''The Honorable Name Name is used for all members of the Cabinet who are not peers *''His or Her Excellency is used by the Prime Minister regardless of already present styles (i.e. a Duke - who would normally use His Grace - ''who is also Prime Minister will use ''His Grace and Excellency)